thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Aeris
Information Name: Amelia Aeris Age: Amelia's twelve years old and was born May third. District: District Six (5, 8, 0) Gender: Female Weapon: Amelia is very unexperienced in weaponry, living in an urban district. She's touched a weapon only once, but it wasn't exactly a weapon. It was a glass shard. Amelia liked using it. The 'weapon' was light and pretty easy to use. Along with a glass shard, Amelia would use throwing knives. She's quite handy with normal knives, but she choses not to use them. Her reasoning for throwing knives is that they're light, easy to use and unlike the glass shard, you can use it from long distances. Amelia cannot use heavy weapons such as a mace or crossbow due to being quite frail. Holding them will likely cause her to topple backwards or the weapon dropping with her hands underneath it. If forced to use them, Amelia would probably mess up terribly and focus on getting her main weapons. Average Training Score: 7, but since she's only been entered in one game it's probably more likely for a four or five. Alliance: If entered together, Amelia will ally with her adopted brother, Percy. They'll usually be entered in Games with each other. However, if they're not Amelia will ally with other young tributes. She prefers them to be 14 or under but if one or two aren't she'll be fine. Since there's usually not enough young tribute for a young alliance, she could also be a loner. Token: Reasoning for Winning: Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Greyish blue Height: 4'11" Appearance: Strengths: Amelia is very smart, meaning she can figure things out very easily. Also she's quite stealthy, despite being frail and is amazing at camouflage. Weaknesses: As stated in the weapon section, Amelia is quite frail. She's weak and cannot carry very heavy objects. Along with being frail Amelia is a very slow runner. She's not very athletic in general. I guess it's kind of hard to be athletic if your very, very weak. Finally, Amelia can be scared very easily. Fears: Amelia's biggest fear would be either dying or losing Percy. Also, she is afraid of being forced to kill someone (again) and heights. Personality: It may be hard to notice, but Amelia is quite intelligent. It's simple for her to figure out things even if they're unobvious. This is quite odd due to Amelia's father taking her out of school after her mother's death. How is she smart then? She teaches herself. When people are not paying attention to her, Amelia reads a lot of books and does a lot of research. Despite being very intelligent, Amelia is just like the twelve-year-old stereotype. She's scared easily, meaning "boo!" can scare her (of course, only if they sneak up behind her). Also, Amelia is very un-athletic. She can't lift anything heavy and is very slow and unexperienced with weaponry. Another thing about being the "twelve-year-old" stereotype is that Amelia cannot kill. She's done it once and hated it. As a final trait, Amelia is quite shy. She choses not to talk much in front of people she doesn't know very well. If they start a conversation with her then yeah, she'll speak. It's just she'll be very quiet and only reply. However, once with people she knows very well Amelia cracks out of her shell. Around them she's very talkative and outgoing. Backstory Backstory=Amelia thought she would live a normal life. WIP. |-| Summary= *Amelia was born to two average people on May third. *At the age of seven, Amelia's mother was murdered. The killer was unknown, but was presumed to be Samuel 'Sammy' Eaton. *Her father begins to drink and after a little he starts to abuse her. *After, Amelia begins to sleep outside. She prefers it to the house as it gives her a sense of comfort. *When she is nine, her father adopts twelve brothers known as Lucas, Edmund, Logan, Martin, Everett, Connor, Cody, Percy, Duncan, Don, Theodore and Will. Once that's over with, he reveals that he wanted a boy for a child. *She ends up having a talk with Percy and the two become good friends. *They live normally for a year... *...but then the house is attacked by Peacekeepers, killing everyone but Amelia, Percy and their father. (I'm not even sure it's possible to kill everyone but the main characters of Amelia's backstory) *Amelia and Percy escape from their badly injured father, where Percy reveals that he was born in District Four. Right before his parents were killed for doing a rebellious act, they gave him coordinates where an old plane was and a few other boys. The plane was taking people to escape from Panem. Eventually the plane crashed. The boys found land and there was a lot of drama on the island. After a month or so, hovercrafts from Six found them and took them there, never saying a word. *Percy and Amelia lived on the streets peacefully until they found a note at their hiding spot, saying "Kill Lester Aeris or I'll reveal your spot to the Peacekeepers." (Lester Aeris is their father) *Terrified, Amelia tracked him down and slit his throat with a glass shard. *Despite killing her father, Amelia and Percy's location was still revealed. *The Peacekeepers planned their execution to take place a week after the reaping, but they told the Aeris's that the only way to escape it was to volunteer for the Games. *Terrified, Amelia walked up to the stage holding back her tears. Category:Athalia from District 2's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:12 year olds Category:Unfinished